


Dreams & Dojo's

by Mercurialfan



Category: Iron Fist (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Can be read as gen, Colleen deserves better, Danny tries though, F/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurialfan/pseuds/Mercurialfan
Summary: For the Defenders Gift Exchange:I'd really like to see Colleen finding something stable after the Defenders--rebuilding her life outside of the Hand and fighting them, whether that's finding new students for her dojo, or making friends, or, heck, I don't know, taking a pottery class or fostering orphaned kittens or finding a new favorite coffee shop--just something that makes her start feeling at home in her life. Gen or any Colleen-related ship would be A-OK with me.





	Dreams & Dojo's

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tam_Cranver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tam_Cranver/gifts).



> I received this lovely prompt, and I couldn't hope to do it justice. Still, I hope OP likes it!

"Well," Colleen said, standing next to a sheepish looking Danny, "you did buy the place. I kinda expect you to take care of it now too." Together they surveyed the dojo, which was certainly looking a little worse for wear.

Danny grinned, and bowed his head. "One amazing looking dojo, coming right up," he said, throwing his arm around her shoulder. "Give me a week."

One week later...

Colleen nervously slid the key Danny had given her that morning in the new lock to the renovated dojo. She had invited him to come with her, but he had insisted that this was something that was hers, and hers alone. She hadn't really understood at the time, but now she thought she did. If Danny would have been here when she saw it for the first time, it would have been their dojo, not Colleen Wing's dojo. And something for herself, that was what she needed right now. She opened the door, and had to stop for a moment.

It was beautiful.

Gone were the old mats and cracked support beams. The windows had been replaced, and the walls had been painted. The support beams had been replaced with similar looking beams, but which Colleen suspected were of a higher grade wood. The mats on the ground were new, with a lovely light gray color. New practice materials lined the wall, varying from all sorts of weapons to different kinds of body protection.

"This is yours, I believe," Danny had said when he handed her the key to the dojo. "Do with it what you want, take up teaching again, sell it, use it as storage, whatever you want. But," he had added playfully, "please don't start a secret cult or anything like that."

Colleen hadn't been sure what exactly she wanted. She could sell the place, sure. It would bring in a hefty sum of money, more than enough to move somewhere else and start a new life. But now, as she slowly walked inside, she knew that was not an option. This place was hers, and she needed to do something with it. Something good.

Her fingers trailed over freshly painted walls as she made her way to the windows. Staring at the people walking past outside she realized she wanted to help them. After everything that had happened in recent years people were afraid, lost. She could do something about that.

It was easy, suddenly. Colleen didn't have a huge marketable skill set, but there was one thing she was very good at: teaching people how to fight. It would be different from before; this time she didn't have the Hand the ship the talented kids off to, but she would make do. Maybe she wouldn't even just teach poor children or young adults, but maybe also older people, and rich people, and scared people. She would help anyone who felt like they needed it. Everyone would be welcome, and she would treat them all as equals.

One thing was very clear though: Colleen wouldn't teach her students to become absolutely perfect at martial arts. Instead, she would make sure they learned how to really protect themselves against the people that preyed on them. She was going to make the people of New York Defenders in their own right.

With that thought in mind, she stepped outside her beautiful dojo and breathed easily for the first time in her life.


End file.
